customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey 1993 Aired on ABC (October 1983) Part 1
(At a bar of a sort, as bar music is heard, rain pours down with someone coming out of a bar, while entering the small car. It departs from the bar, driving down the storming road and passing behind a few buildings. Then, it turns down the lone dirt road, going down the bridge and arriving to a dark-looking manor with the night bell heard) * Paramount Pictures presents * (As the car is approaching, only a lone light shines at the attic window) * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production * (Inside, a figure opens a trunk before taking out a bag of a sort. The figure holds the candle while the hidden face looks concerned) * "Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)" * (Eventually, the figure sits down, looking at the hidden name of the bag with concern. Then, the figure gasps at the name on the back of the old bag, touching it softly) * Written and Created by: Charles M. Schulz * (The figure takes the item, but walks to a desk nearby before starting to write a letter in French) * Produced by: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez * Music by: Ed Bogas and Judy Munsen * Directed by: Bill Melendez * (Meanwhile, in the city of Tokyo, inside Tokyo Academy, the school bell is heard while the students chatter in the stadium seats. As they continue, Linus comes to the podium before clearing his throat) * Linus: Silence, everybody. We have two new students here that I'd like to have you meet. They are exchanged students from Europe. This is my great honor to introduce to you Babette and Jacques. * Some: YAY!! * Linus: Babette and Jacques will be spending two weeks here in America. * Some: Yay! * Linus: As part of this exchange program, two of our more fortunate and I think most deserving students will be going over to France. * Chuck: (concerned) What's he speaking about? Who's going to France? * Linus: And two students from our school who have been chosen our Charlie Brown and myself. * Some: BoooooOOOO!!!! * Chuck: (shocked) Me? I've been chosen? Me? * Linus: We have accepted to this great honor. * Chuck: We have? * Schroeder: Great, Linus. * Pig-Pen: Farewell, Charlie Brown. * Frieda: Have a good trip. * Violet: Have fun. * Patty: Please wait! * Babette: Good for you, Charles. * Jacques: You deserve it, Linus. Boy, what luck! * (The students all chatter at the others, minus Chuck, whom frowns and departs) * (Later, near his doghouse, Snoopy grins to a few watching TV) * Chuck: Guess what? I've been selected to leave town. I guess I'm going to Europe. If you want to come along, perhaps you better start thinking about what you like to take. * (Meanwhile, in the woods, Chuck takes out some mail as he tosses each one) * Chuck: Hey, there's a letter in the mailbox. Wow, I have a letter. * (He opens the letter, but gasps, looking confused) * Chuck: It's written in....some strange language. * (He moans before going inside with Sally noticing him) * Sally: I see you have a letter, brother. * Chuck: Uh-huh. This is the first letter I've ever received. But I can't read it. * Sally: Here. Lemme see it. * (She tries reaching his letter, though he swiftly removes it) * Chuck: No, you might lose it. I don't want anything to happen to my first letter before I get the chance to read it. * (Then, the phone rings with Chuck taking it) * Chuck: Hello? * Peppermint Patty: Hi, Chuck. This is Peppermint Patty. I have great news. A beautiful honor has been bestowed on my friend Marcie and upon yours truly. Have you ever heard of a Student Exchange program, Chuck? It's for outstanding students, but you wouldn't know about that, would you, Chuck? * Chuck: I wouldn't? * Peppermint Patty: Of course you wouldn't, Chuck. Any matter, like I was saying. Marcie and I have been selected by being selected to go to Europe representing our school. What do you think of that, Chuck? * Chuck: (grins) Well, as a matter of fact, Linus and I ALSO have been selected to represent OUR school. * Peppermint Patty: (frowns) What?! * Chuck: Linus and I have been chosen to go to Europe as part of a Student Exchange program. * Peppermint Patty: (scoffs) Huh, I guess it's not such a great honor after all. * (Meanwhile, back at the doghouse, some items are tossed outside with a cast members yelping from items tossed. Then, Woodstock notices Snoopy with a tennis racket arriving. Then, they notice a bowling ball roll nearby. He puts his paw in the holes, though wobbles a bit before noticing Woodstock bursting out, chattering in frustration. Eventually, Snoopy notices some golf clubs taken out. He takes out one of the clubs, but wobbles it near Woodstock before tapping him. He rolls around a bit before he enters a hole. As that happens, Woodstock bursts out while peeking out of the hole, frowning) * (Meanwhile, Peppermint Patty places a few facts in her bag) * Peppermint Patty: Always travel light, Marcie. That's my motto. * Marcie: That sounds like a good motto, sir. * Peppermint Patty: (shows some items) My only problem is trying to decide how many pairs of sandals I should take. * Marcie: (glancing) My French guide book doesn't say anything about sandals, sir. * Peppermint Patty: I think perhaps I should take along a black pair. In case, we have to dress for dinner. * (She places the shoes in the bag, zipping it up. She glances at the arm, trying to hit a suitcase full of items shut without success. Peppermint Patty shoving items pushes harder. After a moment, it shuts. She grins, taking the case, though winces with the heavy suitcase. As she reaches outside, the girl trips down the steps, yelping before her case plops off with clothing falling on her. * Marcie: Now I do why he traveled light, sir; in case your luggage falls on top of you. * (As they depart, Woodstock glances with concern before watching them arrive to the house. Swiftly, the bird hurries to the house, noticing Chuck and Sally meeting Linus) * Linus: Good morning, fellow exchange student. I see you're all packed. * Chuck: Good morning, fellow exchange student, I as well am all set to go. * Sally: (frowns) If I had my fashion, I'd exchange BOTH of you. * (They frown to her. Woodstock only looks concerned. He dashes off, passing Snoopy packed) * Chuck: You can't take all this stuff with you. You're going to have to leave some of it behind. * (Snoopy looks at the items before taking out a golf putter, but tosses it aside) * Chuck: Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else? * (Woodstock becomes more and more concerned. Later, at the Tokyo Airport, as a few planes take off to the heavens, the familiar faces begin arriving to the departed gate. Woodstock, watching them leave behind a trashcan, only sighs mournfully. Inside, people chatter with a few departing and others arriving from their flight as Snoopy plays with the comb with paper) * Sally: Now don't go over there to Europe AND embarrass us, big brother. If you're going to represent our school, try to do facts right for a change! * Chuck: (waves) Farewell, everybody. Take care of the old ball field, Schroeder. I'm going to miss it. * Sally: The last time you went away, big brother, your team won 5 games in a row. * (From behind the luggage, Woodstock peeks with Snoopy entering the security gate. It dings frighteningly as he yelps. He takes off the watch, going through it before picking it up. The others begin going through the gate) * Others: (waving) Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown! * Lucy: And Don't Come Back! * (After the others depart, Woodstock looks around. The ones ahead go on the rails. Eventually, Woodstock arrives to the moving floor, trying to get on. He yelps, almost tripping. He tries getting on again, yelping before jumping back to land. Then he looks at the handrail, jumping on and following. Up ahead, the gang notices Snoopy with a buggy. The gang jumps on the cart before the guys drive rapidly. The ones inside shriek before bumping into the escalator. Eventually, they are tossed upstairs as they moan. The gang wobbles a bit) * Chuck: What a trip! We haven't even left the airport and I'm ALREADY sick. * (Then, they come up to a familiar man as he motions his arm) * Mr. Conductor: Tickets, please. * (The next ticket is given as he grins) * Mr. Conductor: Ah yes, first class. Yes sir, thank you all. Have a nice trip. * Chuck: (shocked) 1st Class?! * (Snoopy is given his VIP ticket) * Mr. Conductor: Proceed to the VIP lounge, sir. * Chuck: (stunned) VIP Lounge?! How come he goes 1st Class and we go tourists! * Linus: He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown. * (Down below, Woodstock tries going up the rail, but yelps a bit before riding the handrail escalator upstairs)